Season 13: Part 8/Transcript
Part 8. (The Astro Megaship exits hyperspace. Numerous Jackals arrive alongside both Retribution and the Guardian of the Night.) Freeze: Alright, Reyes. What's the plan? Reyes: We'll bail out over the port side bow and zero-g to the bridge. Buck: Once aboard, we'll shut down the bridge and aft combat systems. Cal: Understood. Omar and his team will meet you in the Cargo Bay. The rest of us with deal with Sledge's ship. Reyes: Affirmative. Guardian will engage when we're clear. Freeze, Corbett, and Buck, you're with me. Freeze: Got it. Leo: We got your back. Buck: Aye. (The four fly towards the SDF Ship Ares Vallis.) Freeze: Megaship approaching target! Buck: Target at 12 o'clock! Reyes: I see it! (Freeze, Reyes, Leo, and Buck make it to the SDF ship Ares. They exit their respective spacecrafts and begin to assault the exterior.) Buck: Bridge dead ahead! Freeze: Let's get to it! (Reyes uses his grappling hook to pull an enemy towards him and kills him. The heroes use their hooks to get to the bridge while taking out several SDF soldiers. Leo provides help from above in his vehicle.) Leo: I got you guys covered! (The heroes finish clearing the area.) Buck: Clear! Freeze: There's our entrance! Let's turn it into a front door! Leo: Blast Shields are up, though. Freeze: I'm on it! (Freeze short circuits the Blast Shields, causing them to open. Reyes places a charge on the window. The heroes get back and the charge blows, destroying the window and causing numerous SDF Soldiers to be sucked into space. The heroes enter.) Reyes: Force in! Let's go! Buck, cover the exit. Freeze, shut down primary weapons. Freeze: On it! Reyes: Leo, scope the windows. (Freeze hacks in and shuts down the primary weapon systems. Leo activates the blast shutters.) Freeze: Activating gravity. (Gravity is reactivated, with the four heroes landing on their feet and the dead SDF personel falling to the floor. Meanwhile on Sledge's ship, Sledge keeps an eye on the situation.) Sledge: What?! Fury, get over their and keep them from getting any further!! Fury: Yes, Master Sledge. (Fury leaves the bridge. Back on thr Ares Vallis...) Reyes: I'll get the CO's card. (Reyes and Freeze gets the Commanding Officer's card.) Reyes: Got it. (The Most Wanted database shows the CO's name as Bradley Fillion.) Freeze: Bradley Fillion. He almost looks like Connor McGregor. Reyes: Guardian Actual, primary weapons are down. Moving to secondary. Cal: Understood. Reyes: Down the elevator shaft! Go! (The heroes jump down the elevator shaft. When they arrive at the bottom, Buck opens the maintanence hatch.) Buck: Through here. (The heroes crouch and move through the tight spaces.) Freeze: Check fire. They don't know we're here. (The continue to move until they find the exit.) Leo: Combat control is through here. Reyes: Copy. Get it open. (Leo gets the hatch open.) Freeze: Movement below. (Numerous SDF are seen at a terminal.) SDF Soldier: Enemies have not been located. Soldier 2: Roger. Commence coordiants. Search. (Fury enters the room.) Freeze: Oh shit. Get down. It's Fury. SDF Soldier: General Fury, we haven't located the Knights onboard, Sir. Fury: Then stop standing around and find them! Freeze: NOW! (The four jump down to the ground. Reyes and Buck engage the SDF Soldiers while Leo and Freeze take on Fury.) Fury: You're no match for Salem!! Freeze: That's what you think, Furball!! Fury: You're gonna regret calling me that!! (The enemy SDF Soldiers are killed. The four regroup and face Fury.) Freeze: Four against one, Fury?! Fury: GAH! This isn't over! (Teleports out) Freeze: He got away! Reyes: We'll worry about Fury later. We need to shut down secondary weapons. Freeze: You're right. I'm on it. (Freeze goes to activate the console.) Freeze: Captain Reyes, you have the COs card. It'll open the board. (Reyes inserts Fillion's card.) Freeze: Patching in now! (The weapons are shut down.) Reyes: Weapons are locked off. Let's go! Freeze: Hang on, Reyes. I think you might wanna see this. (Freeze pulls up a map.) Reyes: Those are the locations of our enemies. Can you pull it? Freeze: Already done, Sir. Reyes: Solid. Let's go! (Activates comms) Guardian Actual, weapons are down. Moving to exfil. Leo: SPARTAN Buck, lead us out. (Buck opens the door. The heroes run through the hallway. Buck and Leo take out two enemy soldiers, with one of them being tossed through a window.) Buck: Nicely done, Ranger. Leo: You too. Cal: (Comms) Guys, Ares is spooling to jump from the combat zone. Get the hell outta there now! Copy?! Reyes: How much time do we got? Cal: Three Minutes! Max! Reyes: Guardian Actual, go weapons free! Cal: Copy! Danger close! Danger close! Reyes: Through the doors! Go! (The heroes fight through enemy forces. Reyes approaches a door and kicks it in, allowing the heroes to eliminate enemy force in the room.) Cal: Captain Reyes, Ares jump is imminent! We can't hold back any longer! Freeze: They've been camping the whole time for this? (The heroes press on. They come across heavy resistance.) Leo: Lights of Orion! (Morphs) Freeze: Shoku Power! (Morphs) (The heroes continue to press on. Reyes then fights his way to the control room. He approaches a console.) Reyes: Depressurizing. Grab hold! Freeze: LET'S RIDE!! (Reyes opens the cargo bay doors below the enemies, causing them to be sucked into space.) Reyes: Guardian Actual, we need birds! Cal: Jackals are on their way! (The heroes make their way out of the ship, with Reyes and Buck getting into a Jackal and Freeze tagging along with Leo. They get clear of the ship.) Reyes: '''Guardian Actual, SCARs are clear! '''Cal: Copy clear! (The Guardian of the Night locks onto the Ares Vallis.) Cal: Main Battery! FIRE!!! (The Guardian of the Night fires its MAC Gun, destroying the Ares.) Salter: HELL YEAH!! Omar: Good effect on target! (Sledge's ship then fires upon the Guardian of the Night and Retribution.) Sledge: Fire!! (Sledge continues to fire on the heroes.) Reyes: We need to deal with Sledge! (All of a sudden, Sledge's ship is fired upon by the Astro Megaship and Orion's ship.) Andros: Don't think we've forgotten about you, Sledge! Orion: Time to show you what happens when you attack my homeworld! (Sledge's ship continues to be fired upon.) Wrench: They're still firing on us!! Sledge: GET US OUTTA HERE!!! (Sledge retreats by jumping his ship.) Cal: And stay out!!! Reyes: Mission accomplished, Guardian. SCAR flight is Oscar Mike. Cal: Good to hear, Reyes. I'll be back on Ret soon. I need to say goodbye to some of my friends here. Reyes: Got it. Take your time. (The Jackals dock onto the Ret.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Transcripts